


2 AM

by ruin (ruinrunes)



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruinrunes/pseuds/ruin
Summary: Raihan and Leon have been living together for a while now.Sometimes Hop crashes for a night or two, and really, the kid should know better than to fall asleep on the couch and leave himself so defenseless.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Hop (Pokemon)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 374





	2 AM

**Author's Note:**

> hehehe. uhm. you know! raihan's a bit of a degenerate and hop is so exposed and innocent sleeping on the couch he rlly can't help himself !!!!

Raihan isn’t sure what wakes him, only that when he does blink his eyes open he’s cold and thirsty and devoid of any cover whatsoever. Leon always steals all the sheets, and there’s no waking him once he’s swaddled in his blanket cocoon.

Raihan sighs, shoving his boyfriend out of the way roughly before clambering off the bed. Leon still doesn’t stir, just lets out a particularly loud snore as Raihan gropes his way out of the bedroom.

He stretches with a yawn, padding quietly in the direction of the kitchen only to slow when he sees the dim flicker of the television. He can hear it now that he’s focusing, a low buzz of voices from some sitcom so bad it’s only playable in the dead of night.

He’s still a little fuzzy from sleep, confused as to why they hadn’t turned it off before they’d retired. He’s just making his way into the open room when he sees a tuft of purple hair jutting out from the end of the couch.

Raihan frowns, pieces slowly falling into place as he tries to recall what on earth Hop is even doing here. He sees him fully then, sprawled out on the couch on his stomach with an arm and a leg hanging off the side.

Right, Raihan remembers now. The kid had barreled in just as they were turning in for the night, spouting off something about wanting to crash there. A sleepover or something equally childish. They’d set aside a room for him – Hop always had a room in their apartment – but it was clear he’d stayed up a bit too late and fallen asleep right there.

“You snore like your brother,” Raihan mutters to no one in particular, drawing closer to get a better look. The snoring isn’t the only way in which he resembles Leon. There’s something about the loose splay of his limbs, the slack line of his mouth, all of it screaming idiocy.

 _Damn_ , Raihan thinks, _they really are brothers_.

It’s almost comical, in its own way, how absolutely defenceless Hop is like this. His shirt is rucked up a little, and Raihan’s eyes drift to the exposed curve of his spine.

“You’re gonna catch a cold, idiot,” Raihan’s tone is chastising, but maybe a little fond too. Hop’s always been the same kind of careless as Leon, but with less of a penchant for luck. It makes them easy to tease, but easy to take care of too. 

He reaches out, fully intending to pull Hop’s shirt down and keep it moving, but he finds his palm settling against that small strip of bare skin instead. Hop’s got back dimples, two shallow indents that eagerly beckon his fingers and Raihan’s fingers seem to have a mind of their own as they trace around the twin shadows. Raihan presses into them, tests the give of skin before sliding further up his back, taking the fabric with him.

“Heavy sleeper, huh?” Raihan comments, counting each notch on his spine. “Just like your brother.”

Hop’s back is slender in a way that Leon’s isn’t. Young and scrawny, the barest of muscle beginning to form underneath. He’ll probably have the same physique as Leon one day if he works on it, but there’s something admittedly charming about how small he still is.

Raihan spreads his fingers, presses Hop down into the couch – wants to see if he’ll react. He gets little more than a shiver, Hop tensing for a mere moment before he goes lax again.

Raihan breathes out a sigh, feels heat rise up his neck, wonders how on earth someone can be this unaware.

His hand traces all sorts of patterns against Hop’s back, poking and prodding, waiting for him to wake any minute.

But Hop doesn’t.

Just lays there pliant as you please while Raihan blows a puff of air at his face. Still nothing.

Alright, then. If the kid is going to put himself on display like this, the least Raihan can do is tease him a little, have some fun. His hand drifts down again, gliding over his ass, resting on those tacky sobble boxers that he insists on wearing as loungewear.

Hop still doesn’t stir, save for huffing out a breath that breaks up the gentle cadence of his snoring. Unbelievable. Raihan squeezes, at first lightly, and then – when Hop still doesn’t rouse – firmly and with intent.

Nothing. Still nothing.

Raihan paws at him through the fabric, even goes as far as to dig his nails in, but aside from Hop muttering out sleep nonsense and shifting slightly, he doesn’t look anywhere close to waking.

Raihan’s other hand joins the first, slipping underneath stroke at his navel before pulling him up. He’s so light Raihan wants to laugh, a stark contrast to how difficult this was when he’d tried it with Leon. Hop comes up off the couch like he’s doing it himself, and Raihan makes quick work of pulling his shorts down and over the swell of his ass.

And damn, isn’t that a sight?

Raihan knew, objectively, Hop had one of those pert little bubble butts, even gone so far as to give the kid a teasing slap on the ass when he got out of line. But he’s never seen it firsthand, never could have known the existence of one small, dark freckle settled right in the middle of his left cheek.

Raihan wants to _bite_ it.

He’s stuck there, on that line between should and shouldn’t, but then Hop makes a sound, more of a snuffle than anything, and Raihan watches fascinated as he rolls his hips down into the cushion below him.

Raihan swallows, a slow anticipatory thing. He’s turning the kid on, must have gotten him excited with his touches. Raihan can’t _see_ anything, but he’d know that motion anywhere. He’s spent enough time fucking into one of these brothers to know both of them well enough.

He fits his hands around each mound like one would cup the supple curve of a breast. Hop shivers again, a sleepy, incoherent noise drifting into the air as Raihan massages him. It shoots straight to Raihan’s dick, and he’s helpless to stop himself from kneading into Hop, spreading his cheeks to reveal a soft caramel pucker that has Raihan going offline.

He stares long and hard, fingers digging in to the meat of Hop’s ass as he pulls him apart, eyes zeroing in on the briefest flash of pink he picks out when Hop is spread so wide Raihan can _see_ _inside of him_. Raihan collapses forward like a puppet with his strings cut. His mind goes carefully blank, unsure if he’d even made the conscious choice to move.

When he comes to he’s got his face between Hop’s legs and his mouth sealed tight around him, sucking recklessly like the kid is proper knocked out and not just fast asleep.

Raihan groans, inhaling deep as he flicks his tongue against the tight ring of muscle. He presses it in in slow measures, gripping Hop tight enough to bruise. Hop really reacts then, a slurred moan slipping loose as Raihan works his way inside.

Raihan doesn’t let up, slides easily past whatever feeble resistance Hop’s sleeping body has. He fucks his tongue into him deep and slow, letting his mouth do all the work as Hop rocks back onto him. The kid’s trembling in earnest now, and Raihan relishes in the way he starts to loosen even more.

He lets one of Hop’s cheeks go, slipping his hand lower to caress his balls, smooth and hairless and Raihan feels the knowledge of how _young_ Hop is hit him like a train.

God, he’s eating him out. He’s tongue fucking his boyfriend’s baby brother while he sleeps on the couch in their living room and he’s _enjoying_ it.

Raihan has to stop before he takes it too far, he knows this, but he’s loath to stop tasting him. Hop is so soft and wet, now, that Raihan wants to spend hours here, working him open until he can take anything Raihan is willing to offer him.

It takes all his self-control and then some, giving Hop one last, hard suck before finally drawing back to survey his handiwork.

Hop is trembling on the couch, eyes still closed but hands fisted tight and hips stuttering out eager little rocking motions against the rough fabric. Raihan spreads him again, licking his lips as he imprints this image in his mind. Hop is all but glistening for him now, slick and relaxed and just begging to take something, anything.

“Damn, kid.” Raihan says, finally cracking and shoving his own boxers down to free his erection. It feels like he’s been hard for _hours_ , but he really can’t have been out here for more than twenty minutes tops. A lesser man would be embarrassed by how long he spent spearing Hop on his tongue, but Raihan’s always had a thing for a nice ass. He’s not ashamed to admit that Hop is packing it in that department.

He squeezes his cock firmly around the base, taking a steadying breath before sliding it into the crease of Hop’s butt. He’s all wet and warm there, and Raihan curses as he feels the tip of his cock catch against Hop’s entrance.

Hop garbles out something that Raihan isn’t paying enough attention to catch, and he has to pause as he waits for Hop to settle again, feels something almost like affection as the kid’s brow creases and smoothes as he rubs his cheek against a stray pillow.

“Well aren’t you honest?” Raihan’s eyebrow raises in interest, rubbing the tip of his cock against Hop’s hole as the muscle flutters and contracts, almost welcoming him. Hop makes that same noise again, coming up off the couch just a little and dear god, Raihan wants to fuck him so bad.

Despite how much Hop clearly wants Raihan to pop his cherry, Raihan’s never managed to fit his dick into Leon without waking him up, and this isn’t the situation to be pushing his luck.

“Fuck…” He whispers, gritting his teeth as he grabs at Hop’s hips, pulling him up as Raihan slides his dick in between cheeks, his own precum turning the last of the friction into a smooth glide.

It’s not as good as fucking him would be, Raihan knows this, but it’s still leagues better than the quick round him and Leon had banged out before they’d fallen asleep.

Raihan keeps up a steady pace, letting his hands settle on either side of Hop’s ass to create a tighter fit. It feels just perfect now, Hop’s eyes stubbornly closed as Raihan fucks the tight circle of flesh he’s made for himself.

It doesn’t take long for Raihan to come, but he ends up biting his own lip hard enough to draw blood to keep himself from biting _Hop_. Wouldn’t that just be something?

Raihan watches his cum splatter the kid’s back, missing the hem of his shirt by a hairsbreadth. It’s a small mercy, but when Raihan goes to scoop up what he can, he finds himself smearing it deeper into Hop’s skin. He’s a pretty sight like that, covered in the evidence of Raihan’s ownership.

He can’t just leave him there, but when Raihan tries to remove his hands, he only finds them sliding lower again, falling back where they belong between Hop’s legs. Hop’s entire body is tight with tension now, and Raihan watches as he continues to make those weak thrusting motions that don’t seem to amount to all that much.

“You’re a natural slut, you know that?” Raihan murmurs, pressing his fingers up against Hop’s asshole, slick with his own cum as his spent dick twitches in interest. Raihan would be lying if he said that tight little hole wasn’t practically sucking him in, and he’s satisfied by how easily Hop takes him when he finally slips his index finger home.

The kid practically writhes off the couch, mouth dropping open wider as Raihan pushes his luck with a second finger. God. He takes Raihan so well, like he was made for this. It’s hard to stop his mind from whirring off in every direction, wondering if Hop plays with himself here, if he’s started tentatively exploring the feeling of having something inside of him, filling him.

“You like that?” Raihan murmurs, two fingers deep and toying with the swollen inner wall that marks Hop’s prostate. Hop doesn’t answer him, just whines like a bitch in heat and brings his hips back to meet every thrust of Raihan’s fingers. “You like having your ass played with?”

And Hop does, he does so _clearly_ , moaning loud enough that Raihan would be worried about Leon if these two idiots didn’t sleep equally as deep.

Raihan doesn’t know what possesses him to drop a kiss onto Hop’s shoulder, only that when he’s there he can’t stop himself from raking his teeth lightly over the spot, teasing at the skin with his fang.

He’s startled when Hop suddenly tightens around him, body convulsing sharply as he _comes_. And Oh, Raihan hadn’t expecting him to be so close, but feeling Hop’s walls spasm around his fingers is almost as good as when Raihan was using him to jerk off.

Happy with himself for getting Hop off –

_On my fingers, Christ._

Raihan spends the next few minutes wiping him down with a tissue and fitting his boxers back into place. He looks him over for longer than he should, but nothing else changes. Raihan wants to carry him to his room, but his head’s clear now, and leaving as little evidence as possible that he was here is definitely going to be his best bet.

Hop _is_ Leon’s little brother though, and Raihan softens a little before throwing a blanket over him and making his way back to his bedroom.

It’s only when he’s settled in and curled firmly against Leon’s back does he remember how thirsty he still is.


End file.
